


April Fools!

by hellavenus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I messed up on timing but pretend they live some place where school ends in the spring, Multi, also stream what a life by exo sc, and tiki taka by weki meki, lots of rock bands mentioned, love u, some texts/twitter dm convos that are not stylized properly, stream its okay but kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellavenus/pseuds/hellavenus
Summary: What if...we kissed as a prank...haha just kidding...unless?





	April Fools!

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this fic has been...a work in progress...but she is almost complete and ready for your reading enjoyment!! this fic will be chaptered, and I am hoping to update every twoish weeks!
> 
> fic is based on prompt **#LD058** for Oh Lovely Day Fest!

_gaybies_

**@jongraejepsen** okay ladies and nerds! Spirit week starts tomorrow!!!

**@baekry** ur acting like im not student council present and this wasn’t my idea  
**@baekry** *presidet  
**@baekry** *PRESIDENT…

**@chanpool** wut is theme 4 tmr again

**@rinaaaaa** eloquent!  
**@rinaaaaa** and its twin day DUMMIE

**@baekry** sehun and i are being twins uwu

**@doyeonator** u know sehun’s your bf right

**@baekry** DUH so it makes it hotter ;)

**@doyeonator removed @baekry from the chat**

**@doyeonator** anyways

**@jongraejepsen** BUT MOST IMPORTANT SPIRIT DAY IS FRIDAY!!  
**@jongraejepsen** BC APRIL FOOLS DAY1!

**@yoodaeng** a pranking today  
**@yoodaeng** be scared for Friday btw the girlies + baek got something big planned…

**@rinaaaaa** im most scared for Kyungsoo and Chanyeol’s prank omg how will they top last years

Chanyeol cackled at his phone and leaned over Kyungsoo to show him the message. The two were laying side by side on Chanyeol’s bed, studying. Or, Kyungsoo was studying while Chanyeol was tweeting. Kyungsoo, always one to indulge his friend, pushed up his glasses and skimmed over the conversation. The _Gaybies_ (Baekhyun came up with the group name) are Kyungsoo’s friends, as well as Chanyeol’s, but Kyungsoo isn’t on Twitter (Or Instagram, or Tumblr, not even Facebook, much to Chanyeol’s dismay). Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “Like they’ll come up with anything close to what we did last year.”

Chanyeol grinned mischievously. “Getting everyone at school to pretend like they couldn’t see or hear Baekhyun was evil but so worth it.” Chanyeol flipped from his back to his stomach, leaning up on his elbows with his chin on his hands. “Should we do it to Jongdae this year?”

Kyungsoo shook his head. “They’ll suspect it if we try and pull it off again. We’ll have to come up with something better.”

“Chanyeol! Dinner’s almost ready!” Chanyeol’s mother called from in the kitchen down the hall. “Should I set a place for Kyungsoo?”

Chanyeol turned to Kyungsoo, eyes wide and face expectant. Kyungsoo smiled but shook his head no. “Mom wants me home tonight.”

Chanyeol turned his face back towards his bedroom door. “Nah! Mama Do wants him home tonight!”

“Okay! Come set the table once you walk Kyungsoo to the door!”

At the door, Kyungsoo put his hand out for a fist bump while Chanyeol went in for a hug. They both laughed awkwardly, opting for a half hug/half pat on the back. Chanyeol stood at the door and waved Kyungsoo off, the later shooting him a peace sign before putting his headphones in and turning around. When he was safely out of sight, Chanyeol closed the door, sinking down to the floor with his hands over his eyes. “Why does that happen every time?”

Chanyeol’s mom peeked her head out from the kitchen. “Maybe he’s not a hugger?”

“Mom! Stop spying on me!” Chanyeol yelled at his laughing mom’s retreating figure.

**@chanpool** guys  
**@chanpool** it happened again

**@rinaaaaa** ???

**@chanpool** i went in for a hug w/ soo

**@jongraejepsen** KFUHDFKJSD WHY  
**@jongraejepsen** CHANYEOL UR SO EMBARASSING  
**@jongraejepsen** wait baek needs to know

**@jongraejepsen** **added @baekry to the chat**

**@baekry** RINALLY  
**@baekry** finaly*  
**@baekry** FINALLY****

**@jongraejepsen** yeol went in for the hug again and got bro fisted

**@baekry** FHSDKFJHSDKJFHSD

**@doyeonator** yeollie :(  
**@doyeonator** baby we’ve been over this

**@chanpool** :-(((((

**@baekry** FDFHDSKJFHDSKJFDS LOLLLLLL

**@yoodaeng** baekhyun be nice!! being in luv with a straightie is tough probably

**@chanpool** ty yoojung

**@jongraejepsen** yeol have u thought about not being in love with a straightie

**@chanpool** omg I haven’t!! let me try that  
**@chanpool** ASSHOLE  
**@chanpool** and im not in love

**@doyeonator** yeah okay!

Chanyeol tossed his phone across his bed, instantly regretting it when it bounced and fell off the edge. “Can the universe do me a solid for one second please.” As he grabbed his phone, it began vibrating in his hand and Kyungsoo’s display name showed up on the screen. The phone barely finished getting through it’s first ring when Chanyeol swiped to answer. “Miss me already?”

Kyungsoo laughed from the other side of the phone. “You wish.”

“Haha, yeah, wish.” Chanyeol said awkwardly into the phone. “So um, what’s up?”

“I wanted to make sure you had your outfit ready for tomorrow. My dad is lending me his Oasis shirt; you had your mom clean yours, right?”

“Yeah, I’m good!” It was Baekhyun’s idea for Kyungsoo and Chanyeol to dress up as twins, thinking their heights and difference in appearance was hilarious for it. Chanyeol readily agreed, and even though Kyungsoo was normally not into school spirit, he agreed too.

“I still can’t believe you’re making me wear an Oasis shirt for an entire day.” There was shuffling in the background, which Chanyeol assumed was Kyungsoo getting comfortable in bed. Chanyeol turned off his side table light and laid down as well. “I have a reputation to uphold you know.”

Chanyeol snorted. “Yeah, which is?”

“Someone who doesn’t own an Oasis shirt.”

Chanyeol scoffed. “Oasis are cool!”

“They are, but when I told Baekhyun what we were doing he texted me all the lyrics to Wonderwall.” Kyungsoo said. “Three times!”

“At least we aren’t doing a weird twincest thing like him and Sehun. How much you wanna bet they’re going as Cersei and Jamie?”

Chanyeol heard Kyungsoo gag. “God, that’s exactly what they’ll do.”

Chanyeol grinned. “See? Matching Oasis shirts and glasses seem tamer in comparison. I think I’m doing a fine job easing you into school spirit.”

“True, I don’t think anyone other than you could get me to agree to dress up, on _theme_, for an entire week.” Kyungsoo said, and Chanyeol felt his heart skip a beat. Chanyeol knew Kyungsoo didn’t mean anything by it, but apparently his vital organs didn’t get the memo. Chanyeol heard Kyungsoo yawn through the phone (which just made Chanyeol’s heart feel warmer; he could only dream of being with a soft and sleepy Kyungsoo). “We should get to bed, big day tomorrow or whatever.”

Chanyeol laughed. “Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow. Night, Soo.”

“Sweet dreams, Yeol.” Kyungsoo said, before hanging up. That night, Chanyeol dreamed of swimming with someone in an oasis. He woke to his alarm before seeing his face, but he didn’t have to to know who it was.

\--

Chanyeol, Oasis shirt on and circle frames in his pocket, drove up to Kyungsoo’s house. Chanyeol drove a beat-up Ford Focus that he spent the summer after he got his license fixing up. The key constantly got stuck in the ignition and the front windows didn’t roll down, but it was his pride and joy. He honked once, signaling to Kyungsoo that he was here, then turned up the volume on the radio (he replaced the stereo system in the car, so it was the only part of it that wasn’t from the late 90s). When Kyungsoo closed the door to his house behind him and turned to Chanyeol with his signature small smile, Chanyeol forced himself not to coo.

Kyungsoo, Oasis shirt on and circle frames (his were prescription) perched on his nose, scrunched his face after he sat down and closed the passenger door behind him. “Wonderwall? Really?”

Chanyeol guffawed in offense. “I’m setting the mood for the day!”

Kyungsoo shook his head while pressing the next button on the sound system. _Supersonic_ blared through the speakers, and Chanyeol smirked when he glanced at Kyungsoo and saw him mouthing along to the song (Kyungsoo pretended like he was too cool for 90s British rock bands, but his iTunes most played said otherwise). They drove with the back windows open and the volume at full blast, singing along to the Oasis album. When they pulled up to their high school, Chanyeol made sure Kyungsoo was paying attention before he smoothly backed up into a spot in the student designated parking area.

Kyungsoo whistled. “You’re getting really good at backing up; whenever Baek pics me up he always parks as far away as he can, so he doesn’t have to back in anywhere.” Kyungsoo had been getting rides from Baekhyun during the winter, as Chanyeol was busy early in the morning with basketball practise.

Chanyeol keens at the praise and runs his fingers through his hair, shrugging with faux nonchalance. “It’s a lot easier than it seems.” He nudges Kyungsoo with his elbow. “I think Baekhyun is just an overall bad driver.” The pair walk side by side towards the school (Chanyeol does not blush every time their hands brush, he doesn't!).

“Yeollie! Soo!” Chanyeol and Kyungsoo turn around to where Rina and Elly are walking toward them hand in hand. Rina was wearing a pink onesie with white polk-a-dots, with Elly matching in a white onesie with pink dots.

“Why are you two dressed as twins, you’re dating!” Chanyeol asked as they walked together through the doors of the school.

“Baekhyun changed the theme to twins or matching couples, didn’t you get the email last night?” Chanyeol, along with being in the school band and on the basketball team, was also a part of student council. He did receive the email, but seeing it was from Baekhyun, ignored it.

“I skimmed it!” He lied, and Kyungsoo snorted. Elly eyed their outfits and smirked.

“We believe you, ‘cause you and Kyungsoo obviously went for the couple look.”

Chanyeol quickly tried to deny it, but Kyungsoo interrupted him by laughing and putting his arm around Chanyeol’s waist. “The matching outfits are a little more coupley than twin-ey, huh?”

Chanyeol assumed he was blushing scarlet, and his suspicions were confirmed when he made eye contact with Rina, and her eyes widened. She hid a grin under her hand. Elly opened her mouth to say something else, so Chanyeol took the opportunity to turn him and Kyungsoo around. “Calculus waits for no man! See you ladies at lunch!” He took Kyungsoo’s arm off his side and held on to his wrist while walking quickly towards their first class of the day. Kyungsoo turned to wave his friends goodbye, and Chanyeol ignored Rina’s giggling and Elly’s snickering.

The two made their way up the stairs, Kyungsoo trailing behind Chanyeol. When they were half way down the hall their calculus class was in, Kyungsoo tapped Chanyeol’s hand that was still around his wrist. “If you want to hold onto me so badly, mind loosening your grip a bit? Or just hold my hand instead, this is a weird angle.”

Chanyeol snatched his hand back like he’d been burnt. “I wasn’t trying to hold on to you! I didn’t realize I still was! Maybe if your wrists weren’t so tiny, I would have noticed.” Chanyeol, positive he was the colour of a tomato, turned his head away and didn’t see the fond look Kyungsoo gave him. He swung the door open to their class and sat down in his assigned seat beside Doyeon in the back of the classroom. Kyungsoo sat at the very front with Baekhyun and Jongdae (their teacher always put Kyungsoo between the two, as he was the only one that could effectively make them stop bickering in class). Once Kyungsoo was sitting and facing away from Chanyeol, Chanyeol sunk low into his seat.

“Chanyeol, what are you pouting about now?" Doyeon asked. Chanyeol, with a pout evident on his face, looked over to his best friend with puppy eyes.

“I’m not pouting.”

“You’re pouting!” Doyeon cooed. “Did Kyungsoo do something cute again?”

“Everything he does is cute!” Chanyeol hissed. “And I’m not pouting!”

“Quiet down back there you two.” Their teacher scolded the pair, causing everyone to turn and look at them. Chanyeol caught Kyungsoo’s eye and sunk lower into his chair at the small smile he received.

\--

**From: Soo <3**  
Want to come over tonight to study? Mom and dad have a church thing or smth idk

**From: Me**  
Sure!!!!!!!!! Meet me @ my car B)

**From: Soo <3**  
I will :)

\--

**@chanpool** GUYS  
**@chanpool sent a photo**  
**@chanpool** LOOK AT USSSSSSS

**@doyeonator** omg  
**@doyeonator** cannot believe u got Kyungsoo to do a cute pose w u for a SELFIE

**@baekry** his own parents cant even get him to show up to photo dsy  
**@baekry** ay*  
**@baekry** DAY*

**@doyeonator** not to make u more delulu but you two really DO look like boyfriends T_T

**@chanpool** BYEEEEEEEEEEE

Chanyeol closed the Twitter app and smiled at his new home screen. At lunch, Chanyeol used his charms (i.e. puppy eyes) to get Kyungsoo to agree to take a selfie in their matching outfits (Chanyeol said his mom wanted to see how they looked). In the photo, Chanyeol has his arm around Kyungsoo’s slim shoulders, and the two boys are shooting identical peace signs and smiling, Oasis shirts on full display. Chanyeol only locked his phone when he heard Kyungsoo call out to him (looking at a photo of Kyungsoo is nice, but nothing could beat the real thing).

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo sang along to Blink-182 in the car, parking and stalling in Kyungsoo’s driveway until _What’s My Age Again?_ finished. Kyungsoo’s parents were very involved in their church, both having different meetings on Monday’s and Wednesdays (fortunately his parents didn’t try pushing the same amount of worship on Kyungsoo. He went to church most Sundays, enough to satisfy his family). Chanyeol made his way up to Kyungsoo’s room first, the later going into the kitchen to grab them snacks and water. The hallway leading to Kyungsoo's room was covered in tacky paintings, each with a different motivational message (Chanyeol's personal favourite was a green painting with two beetroots vegetables holding hands, _Don't BEET Yourself Up_ write upbove in Comic Sans font. Kyungsoo obviously did not feel the same towards it.)

Chanyeol dropped his and Kyungsoo’s backpacks near the door, and fell back on to the bed. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo had been friends since the beginning of high school, when Kyungsoo accidently fell on to Chanyeol on the school bus on the first day. The bus lurched after pulling away from Kyungsoo’s stop while Kyungsoo was still walking down the aisle, causing him to fall into Chanyeol’s lap (and soon his heart). Kyungsoo had been mortified, but Chanyeol thought it was a lovely introduction (he still did). They were inseparable since.

Kyungsoo’s room, much like its owner, was small and neat. His bed was always made, and clothes always folded and put away. He had a dresser in the corner of the room with a Lego Darth Vader alarm clock and a picture frame of him and his parents at church from an Easter years before Chanyeol knew Kyungsoo. There was a white chair in-between the dresser and closet, where Kyungsoo kept whatever outfit he was wearing the next day on. The spirit day theme for tomorrow was “the Greaser gang from The Outsiders but also the cool kids from Grease” (Baekhyun never said he was good at coming up with titles). Kyungsoo had not set out an outfit yet, but Chanyeol guessed he was going to dress simply.

Chanyeol was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Kyungsoo’s door closing. Kyungsoo was carefully balancing two bottles of water and a plate of apples and peanut butter. When he looked at Chanyeol lazing on the bed, no homework in site, Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. Before he could say anything, Chanyeol was already up and taking things out of Kyungsoo’s arms.

“What’s on the study agenda for tonight? Chemistry? Maybe some trig? Or a bit of history?” Chanyeol asked, words coming out sticky from the peanut butter.

Kyungsoo smirked. “Good idea, Yeol, let’s do everything.”

“I didn’t mean it that way!” Chanyeol whined, but Kyungsoo was already taking out the textbooks of the three subjects Chanyeol had mentioned. He pated the spot on the bed beside him, gesturing for Chanyeol to sit and work. Kyungsoo’s bed was only a twin, so they sat with their backs to the wall and feet hanging off the bed (or legs in Chanyeol’s case). Textbooks and papers were soon scattered around them, and Kyungsoo was playing a study playlist off his phone. Their elbows brushed while they worked, making Chanyeol feel warm and content all over.

An hour past like this, but Chanyeol was soon getting restless. Kyungsoo was studious, and genuinely liked reading and learning. Chanyeol had fun in school, but outside of the prison like grey building of their high school, he preferred to do anything but school work. They were in spring, so it was nearing crunch time for seniors like Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, but even that knowledge wasn’t enough to make Chanyeol want to do his work or study.

**@chanpool** soo looks so cute concentrating :( hes baby

**@baekry** masybe copy him and do ur work  
**@baekry** maybe*

**@chanpool** omg no were doing MATH homework my brain cnt function with the loml beside me…

**@doyeonator** tell him you need his help  
**@doyeonator** and that to study he has to hold your hand or makeout with you

**@chanpool** ……..  
**@chanpool** do u think that’d work

**@baekry** SHE WAS KIDDING DUMBASS  
**@baekry** try it tho be like no homo bro its not gay bro it’s just friction bro

**@doyeonator** IUHFKJFHDSKJHFDS

**@chanpool** I hate u all

Chanyeol put his phone down and snuck another look at Kyungsoo. His glasses had slid down his nose slightly, but he didn’t seem bothered by it. Kyungsoo’s bottom lip was caught between his teeth, and his face was scrunched up cutely. The familiar warm feeling spread from Chanyeol’s heart across his body. Everything about Kyungsoo was so cute, from his normal mannerisms, to his study habits; even the way he cut the apple slices to all be even in size made Chanyeol feel soft. He thought about what Doyeon said; would he be able to concentrate better if they were holding hands? Chanyeol was certain his mind would go blank if they were to kiss. Well, he couldn’t be certain without trying it; maybe Kyungsoo’s lips had magical studying properties that neither boy was yet aware of.

Without realizing, Chanyeol had begun to lean closer to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo turned to look at his friend and gave Chanyeol a confused smile. “You okay?”

Before Chanyeol knew what was happening, he said, “What if we kissed?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened. “Wh-what?”

Chanyeol sat up straighter, quickly back-tracking. “I-I mean as a joke!”

Kyungsoo looked as confused as Chanyeol felt. “You want to kiss…as a joke?”

Chanyeol’s brain and mouth were not cooperating. His mind was running a mile a minute trying to make sense of what was going on. He thought of a plan, hoping it would work and praying he did not just mess up his relationship with his friend (i.e. love of his life). “Yeah bro, Friday is April Fools, right?”

Kyungsoo starred at him for a long moment, before nodding. “Yeah, makes sense.”

“Wait, it does?”

Kyungsoo closed his textbook and turned so he was fully facing his friend. “Yeah, you mean like we fake date or something? For our April Fools prank?”

That was definitely not where Chanyeol was going with it, but he found himself agreeing anyways. “Yes, exactly what I meant.”

Kyungsoo brought his knees up, crossing his arms on top and resting his head on them thoughtfully. “It would probably work. Everyone said we looked like were dating today, so the idea might already be in their subconscious.”

“Yes, subconscious.”

“Should we tell everyone were dating tomorrow then? Or maybe drop hints?”

Chanyeol knew his face was bright red. “Um, whatever you think is best.”

Kyungsoo deadpanned. “This was your idea, not mine! What were you thinking we should do?”

“Um, exactly what you said. Maybe drop hints? We can act um, more couple-y or something.” Images of them holding hands, drinking a milkshake with the same straw, and watching a movie with his arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulder raced through Chanyeol’s mind. If his face was the colour of a tomato, Kyungsoo was polite enough not to mention it.

Kyungsoo nodded. His expression was mostly blank save for the dusting of pink on his cheeks. Chanyeol assumed he was embarrassed by the conversation but doing his best not to show it. “Okay, let’s do it.”

"You're not kidding, right?”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “No, I'm not kidding! I don’t think anyone would expect us to be dating, but it’s not that unbelievable either. I think our only obstacle will be convincing them it’s not an April Fool’s joke but starting our relationship now would help on that front.”

Chanyeol nodded along, pretending like this really was his idea all along. He definitely was not going to be able to concentrate on homework now, but Kyungsoo had also forgotten about the piles of work around them in lieu of thinking up ideas for their new “prank”.

They spend the next hour coming up with a strategy (or, Kyungsoo listed off ideas and Chanyeol agreed to everything and tried not to scream in embarrassment). They agreed that starting tomorrow, they would make a point to stand closer together and start complimenting each other more in front of their friends. Leading up to Friday, they’ll hold hands more and talk about the other like they were more than just friends. Kyungsoo also asked Chanyeol to try and drop hints in the _gaybies_ group chat.

“Wait, really?"

Kyungsoo nodded. “It will seem too sudden and weird if you don’t. Maybe ask them how’d they feel about us dating? Or say something about how you think I have a crush on you or something.”

_Oh, if only you did._ Chanyeol thought. He didn’t say that, though, instead continued to nod along and agree to all of the other boys’ suggestions. Kyungsoo didn’t seem to mind that Chanyeol was not being helpful, which Chanyeol appreciated.

Kyungsoo’s parents returned at dinner time with Korean take out. They invited Chanyeol to stay for dinner, but Chanyeol lied, saying his mom wanted him home. Under normal circumstances, he’d never turn down an opportunity to spend more time with Kyungsoo, but Chanyeol felt too on edge and didn’t trust himself to not say the wrong thing if he stayed longer. He was excited for their “prank”; he was going to get to be with Kyungsoo in a way he only ever imagined would happen in his dreams. He was going to get to tell the other boy how much he liked him and admired him and get to hold his hand without any worries. A voice in his head tried reminding Chanyeol that this was a prank, not real, but Chanyeol chose to ignore it for now.

**@chanpool** oky so like  
**@chanpool** hypothetically...if soo and I were…more than friends  
**@chanpool** how woud u all react

**@baekry** LOLLLLLL  
**@baekry** is someone feeling extra delulu over their straight crush today

**@chanpool** im being serious!!!!!

**@jongraejepsen** yeol u know we’d all be happy for u  
**@jongraejepsen** but like…shes just not realistic

**@chanpool** WHY NOT

**@baekry** um maybe the fact hes STRAIGHT

**@chanpool** to be fair hes never explicitly said hes straight

**@jongraejepsen** yeah but…hes never shown interest towards boys  
**@jongraejepsen** or girls for that matter

**@baekry** Kyungsoo asexual king?

**@jongraejepsen** why r u bringing this up did something happen??

**@chanpool** no…

**@baekry** SHUTTUP  
**@baekry** SHUTTTTTT UPPPP DID SOMETHING APPEN  
**@baekry** HAPPEN

**@chanpool** sorry my moms calling me igtg

**@jongraejepsen** FDSHFDHSFJSDH

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, and thank you to the prompter for this incredibly cute and fun prompt! comments and kudos are welcomed and appreciated!! see you all again soon B)


End file.
